


Shittiest days of the week

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izaya is drunk and hitting on Shinra, M/M, Unrequited Love, What else is new, companion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: This is completely Bad_romance's fault, her fic 10 o'Clock is the shit and you guys should read it. This story ties into her fic, basically she let me know that Izaya has a crush on Shinra and this was born.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [10 o'Clock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441434) by [Bad_Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/pseuds/Bad_Romance). 



Izaya doesn’t usually get drunk, it’s a rare thing for him to even drink alcohol. Today though… today had been rough. It seems like everything that could have gone wrong did. He’d been cornered by a couple of guys who watched his live streams, they seemed to think that Izaya’s online persona would gladly fuck them. They were mistaken.

 

Izaya had received a punch to the face for his trouble but both men had run away bleeding so Izaya, while upset, was fairly okay with it. Namie was being her bitchy self but what else was new. He’d run into Kodata’s group though and had tagged along with them to a bar.

 

Kodata had convinced him to let loose, unusual behavior for him but Kodata had had more than a few himself by that point. Izaya hadn’t meant to get drunk but he had. Now he was stumbling down the street with a frown on his face as he sent random texts to Shinra.

 

_[Izaya] Why won’t you answer me?_

_[Shinra] I was busy! Celty’s leaving for the weekend and I was trying to convince her to stay!!! TAT_

Izaya’s eye twitched and his frown deepened.

 

_[Izaya] I’m surprised it’s just for the weekend. If I was her I’d have left you long ago._

_[Shinra] Wahh!! Celty would never! She’s the love of my life! You wouldn’t know what that feels like I guess._

 

And suddenly Izaya was angry. He really wasn’t thinking too clearly but Shinra’s text had struck a nerve. He grit his teeth and started walking to Shinra’s apartment. Shinra should appreciate his company at the very least.

\---

Izaya kinda blocked out the long walk and before he knew it he was pounding on Shinra’s door. He’d forgotten his anger along the way and was now feeling pretty miserable. Shinra opened the door with a frown.

 

“What?”

 

Izaya sighed dramatically

 

“Is that any way to talk to your best friend?”

 

Shinra’s nose wrinkled

 

“You’re drunk. And Celty’s my best friend anyway.”

 

Izaya frowned at those words.

 

“So what if I’m drunk? And she can’t be both your lover and your friend! It’s supposed to be one or the other!”

 

Shinra moved inside and Izaya followed after him. Shinra sat on the couch and gave Izaya a once over.

 

“What happened to your cheek?”

 

Izaya blinked, confused for a minute, but then he remembered the guys from earlier.

 

“Oh. Just some assholes who wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

 

Shinra’s eyes softened

 

“Those fans of yours aren’t the best people, are they?”

 

Izaya couldn’t help but giggle at that.

 

“Yeah, it turns out that people can do bad things! Especially if you reject them when they thought it was a sure thing.”

 

He flopped on the couch with Shinra and buried his face in Shinra’s leg.

 

“People are fascinating.”

 

The words came out muffled but Shinra laughed and threaded gentle fingers through Izaya’s hair.

 

“Well you can protect yourself so I won’t worry too much~”

 

Izaya hums at that, content and warm as Shinra’s fingers play over his scalp. He turns his head to the side so he can breathe easier and finds himself staring at Shinra’s stomach. There are a few moments of silence before a terrible idea occurs to Izaya. Sober he’d never even consider it but he’s not sober and easily ignores the logical part of his brain. His hand slithers to Shinra’s crotch and he croons

 

“I want you doctor~”

 

It’s stupid and not a good attempt at seduction. Shinra doesn’t even flinch, just grabs Izaya’s wrists and pulls it away.

 

“I’m afraid that’s not covered in your insurance.”

 

Shinra deadpans and Izaya grins, hoping to hide disappointment by pretending it was a joke. It’s a halfhearted effort though, they both know that he’s head over heels. It’s completely one -sided and Izaya feels pathetic every time he thinks about it. He feels a slight burn of tears but he’s very good at holding them in.

 

Shinra stokes his hair one last time.

 

“I don’t trust you walking home by yourself, stay here for tonight.”

 

Usually Izaya would get annoyed at Shinra’s bossy attitude but tonight he just nods in agreement. Shinra runs a single barley there stroke over the bruised purple of his cheek.

 

“I’ll get you an ice pack and some blankets.”

 

Izaya nods and let’s Shinra up, he’s exhausted and miserable, there’s a reason alcohol is a depressant. Shinra returns with the bedding and ice and set a bottle of water on the table by the couch.

 

“Drink some of this before you go to sleep okay? It’ll help with your hangover in the morning.”

 

Izaya sighs as he realizes the morning will not be a pleasant experience and grabs the water. He takes a long sip and Shinra smiles in approval.

 

“Well sleep tight, I’ll have medicine for your morning headache waiting for you.”

 

Izaya smiles slightly at that.

 

“I knew there was a reason we were friends.”

 

Shinra laughed at that and shook his head.

 

“Just using me for my medical knowledge huh? I should have known.”

 

Izaya shrugged

 

“Ah maybe you should have.”

 

Shinra shot him a soft, amused look.

 

“Just get some sleep, you’re a pain.”

 

Izaya sighed and slid under the covers.

 

“So bossy~ I suppose I’ll go to bed then.”

 

Shinra rolled his eyes and left the room, shutting off the lights and letting out a cheerful

 

“Enjoy your hangover~”

 

On his way out. Izaya sighed at the sudden silence and turned on his side, it didn’t take him long to be fast asleep.

\---

Izaya has a stream planned that night, it’s been a couple of days since he’d passed out on Shinra’s couch, it was a dumb and embarrassing memory and he’d been avoiding Shinra ever since. He hadn’t really wanted to do the stream but the cock ring he’d ordered came in the mail and he figured he could use some stress relief.

 

He’d started doing the streams just for fun, carefully building up his online presence and persona. It felt good to slip into the mindset of Chrome. He had a special room in his apartment that he kept locked at all times unless he was using it, that was Chrome’s room. It helped him stay in character to be in it only as Chrome (unless he was in there to clean up a little.)

 

He kept it locked because the stuff in there would have Namie laughing for years. Stuffed animals and cutesy posters, not to mention all the sex toys. This was his first time wearing a cockring for a stream and spent the few minutes before 10:00 rolled around getting into character.

 

First he put on the glasses he usually never wore, contacts were good for him. Then he put on some of his cute pjs. When he was ready and into his mindset he turned on the stream and gave the camera a shy smile.

 

“Hi.”

 

The chat goes wild almost instantly, he reads over the flash quick messages and gives a tiny sigh, pulling a white teddy bear to his chest.

 

“I’ve had a rough week so far. There’s too much to even explain here.”

 

Izaya bites his lip as the messages flash over the screen and then his eyes widen.

 

“Oh I almost forgot!”

 

He picks up the package that the cock ring came in.

 

“I ordered something new for today. I’ve never used one before so I hope you like it.”

 

He’s blushing as hard as he can as he digs through the box. It’s going to be a fun stream.

\---

“No.”

 

“Please!”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

Izaya glares at Shinra and Shinra pouts

 

“But I promised Celty.”

 

Izaya’s glare turns withering

 

“Like I care what you promised her.”

 

Shinra wraps his arm around Izaya’s shoulder

 

“Shizuo is perfect for you though! Please go. I’m begging!”

 

He’s almost nose to nose with Izaya and Izaya’s breath hitches. Shinra’s eyes are pleading and it makes Izaya’s heart hurt to see that look on his face. He turns his head.

 

“Fine. But it’s not my fault if it goes horribly.”

 

Shinra cheers and hugs him.

 

“I’m sure you and Shizuo will be perfect for each other. We can go on double dates!”

 

Izaya tries hard to pretend it doesn’t hurt to hear those words.

 

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

\---

He got there about 10 minutes early and had almost convinced himself to leave before Shizuo actually got there. As the conversation had progressed Izaya had gone through several emotions, at first, he’d been disappointed by the stuttering mess before him but his interest had grown as the man had shown some back bone.

 

It really was too bad Izaya was determined to ruin these dates before they could even be considered acquaintances, Shizuo seemed like he’d be a good lay. Oh well, he had a stream tonight so it’s not like he’d be lacking in satisfaction.

 

As he left the building he sent Shinra a text

 

[Izaya] Is that the best you could do?

Shinra sent one back almost immediately

[Shinra] I suppose you’ll have to find that out for yourself.

 

Izaya sighed and put his phone away, yet another shitty day.


End file.
